bioshockfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Frank Fontaine
left|80pxFrank Fontaine es uno de los principales antagonistas en BioShock. Es un estafador, una mente maestra del crimen, el archienemigo de Andrew Ryan y el líder de la oposición en la lucha por el poder que llevó a Rapture al colapso. Durante la guerra civil, como Atlas, promovió la rebelión desde su escondite en Apollo Square. Su tono es un tanto grosero con un marcado acento del Bronx. "Este hombre, Fontaine, es alguien a quien vigilar. Una vez, no fue más que una amenaza, para ser condenado y ahorcado. Pero siempre se las arregla para estar donde no existen pruebas. Es del tipo más peligroso de matón... el que tiene visión". Andrew Ryan. "Es hora de acabar con esta pequeña mascarada. No hay ningún 'Atlas', chico, nunca lo hubo. Alguien con mi tipo de trabajo adquiere una gran cantidad de alias. Joder, incluso una vez fui un chino durante seis meses. Pero has sido un reto, así que supongo que te debo un poco de honestidad. Mi nombre es Frank Fontaine". Atlas (tras revelar su verdadera identidad). Historia Vida en la superficie = (ATENCIÓN: el siguiente contenido está basado en la novela BioShock: Rapture, ''de modo que algunos detalles pueden contradecir el canon). = Frank vivió en un orfanato desde una edad temprana, pero finalmente escapó y encontró un trabajo como encargado del escenario en un teatro de vodevil. Sus tres años de trabajo en este teatro le proporcionaron una impresión duradera de cómo influenciar a la audiencia a través de la actuación y los disfraces. Frank es su nombre real, pero ha utilizado muchos apellidos diferentes a lo largo de su vida, incluyendo Gorland, Barris, Wiston, Moskowitz y Wang. Tan solo unas pocas personas conocen el verdadero apellido de Frank, entre ellos un matón del Bronx llamado Reggie, quien conocía a Frank de los viejos tiempos. En un momento dado, Frank fue investigado por el FBI por su relación con una red de apuestas interestatales. Por este motivo, cambió su apellido a "Gorland" poco después, incluso llegando a conseguir un certificado de nacimiento falso que apoyase su nueva identidad. Frank Gorland se estableció en Nueva York y estableció un negocio de apuestas que operaba en el sótano de un almacén de droga de su propiedad. En 1946, Gorland estafó al dueño de un bar llamado Harv Merton para que firmase un préstamo con "Hudson Loans" para pagar sus deudas de juego. Cuando Merton no pagó los intereses sobre este préstamo, Gorland obtuvo la propiedad de la garantía de Merton, un bar en el muelle llamado "The Clanger". Gorland quería este bar por ser un negocio muy lucrativo y, además, por suponer una fuente de rumores sobre apuestas de boxeo en la ciudad. La información que reunió mientras ejercía como barman le proporcionaron una ventaja añadida a sus dones. Poco después de comenzar su trabajo como barman en The Clanger, escuchó a dos pandilleros hablando sobre el plan de un boxeador, Steele, para perder en una pelea amañada. Usando el nombre falso de "Lucio Fabrici", Gorland se coló para hablar con Steele antes de la pelea y lo engañó para que creyese que los planes de los matones habían cambiado. Steele sorprendió entonces a los matones ganando el combate, en lugar de perdiéndolo, y con todas las apuestas en contra de Steele, Gorland obtuvo un gran beneficio al apostar por su victoria. Mientras trabajaba en el bar, Gorland conoció a un agente federal llamado Voss, quien había estado involucrado en la investigación sobre la red de apuestas interestatales. Este amenazó a Frank con llevar a cabo una investigación más profunda de su pasado si no le ayudaba a obtener cierta información. Voss estaba intentando conseguir detalles sobre el proyecto "Atlántico Norte" de Andrew Ryan y quería que Gorland le contase cualquier información que hubiese oído en el bar. La mención de que Ryan estaba invirtiendo todo su patrimonio en este proyecto llamó la atención de Gorland, pues vio en ello la oportunidad de una estafa potencialmente lucrativa. Varios días después, Gorland habló con una mujer borracha en su bar, quien estaba gritado que su marido, Irving, había muerto bajo extrañas circunstancias mientras realizaba unos trabajos de construcción para Ryan en alta mar. Sus indignadas quejas le informaron de la participación de una de las empresas de Ryan, Seaworthy Construction. Dias después, Gorland siguió a un par de marineros hasta el barco de Ryan, '''The Olympian', en el distrito del puerto. Cuando uno de los marineros salió a cubierta, se le acercó haciéndose pasar por una agente del FBI. El asustado hombre reveló que los trabajadores de Ryan estaban sentando las bases de una ciudad bajo el océano, en el Atlántico Norte. Llevando la investigación más lejos, Gorland fingió ser un repartidor llamado "Bill Foster" que traía alimentos enlatados al almacén de trabajo. El iracundor encargado del almacén que encontró allí le dio más detalles sobre el proyecto de construcción de Ryan. Esperando conseguir más información, Gorland contrató a Reggie como un "músculo extra" para que le ayudase a interrogar a Harv Merton. Bajo presión, Merton les contó sobre un contrabandista llamado Frank Fontaine que abastecía con pescado a los trabajadores de Ryan. Este Fontaine era el propietario de Fontaine Fisheries, una flota pesquera por introducir contrabando desde Cuba a Estados Unidos. Gorland arregló un encuentro con Fontaine en un bar de Staten Island. En en encuentro, Gorland convenció al contrabandista de que el agente Voss estaba planeando arrestarle por contrabando de drogas y que incluso ya había redactado su orden de arresto. Fontaine, atemorizado, vendió su flota a Gorland a cambio del dinero suficiente como para abandonar el país y retirarse en Cuba. Dos noches después, Gorland quedó con Fontaine en uno de sus barcos para el pago final. Pero Gorland no tenía intención de pagar. Habiendo despedido previamente a todos los antiguos trabajadores de Fontaine y al no tener presente a ningún testigo, excepto a su leal nuevo timonel, Gorland humilló al contrabandista y lo tiró por la borda, ahogándolo. De ahí en adelante, Frank Gorland asumiría la identidad del contrabandista, convirtiéndose en Frank Fontaine. El nuevo Frank Fontaine comenzó a enviar cartas halagadoras a Ryan con cada envío de pescado que enviaba a Rapture. En estas cartas, él decía admirar los ideales de Ryan y le pidió que le permitiese alojarse en la ciudad para crear allí una compañía de pesca con submarinos modificados. En realidad, Fontaine veía la utópica sociedad de Ryan como una oportunidad perfecta para una estafa larga pero de gran rentabilidad. En 1948, Ryan aceptó las peticiones de Fontaine y envió a su jefe de seguridad, Sullivan, para recoger a Fontaine en un barco en el que invitarle a la ciudad. Fontaine se llevó con él a algunos hombres leales, incluyendo a Reggie y Peach Wilkins. = (Aquí termina toda la información basada en la novela). = Vida en Rapture Fontaine llegó a Rapture en algún momento de 1948. Pronto aumentó sus ingresos creando una red de contrabando que traía a Rapture artículos muy demandados de la superficie. No amaba nada más que el poder de una buena estafa. Regularmente se disfrazaba, empleando varias identidades, para cometer los crímenes que de otro modo no podía llevar a cabo. En una ocasión menciona a Jack (después de matar a Ryan) un disfraz que utilizó: "Joder, una vez fui un hombre chino durante seis meses", Además, aunque no lo había mencionado antes en los sucesos de BioShock, admitió haber consumido heroína y cocaína. En un encuentro casual en el muelle de pesca de Fontaine, en Port Neptune, Brigid Tenenbaum observó los efectos del veneno de una babosa de mar sobre la mano herida de un trabajador. Esa babosa marina producía ADAM crudo, una sustancia con unas propiedades medicinales casi milagrosas. Tenenbaum acudió a Fontaine con los resultados de las pruebas que había hecho en su investigación sobre estas babosas y él rápidamente vio las posibilidades en los negocios de este descubrimiento. Fontaine creó un negocio de ADAM, Fontaine Futuristics, empleando a Tenenbaum y a Yi Suchong para investigar y desarrollar los Plásmidos y los Tónicos Genéticos. Tenenbam informó a Fontaine de que necesitaban niñas pequeñas para producir en masa el ADAM. Fontaine creó el Little Sister's Orphanage, una institución de caridad desarrollada para hacer que los padres renunciasen a sus hijas voluntariamente, quienes serían convertidas en Little Sisters para generar ADAM. Tomando como modelo el aprecio de las clases bajas por Sofia Lamb, Fontaine creó el Fontaine's Home for the Poor, que preveía la indigencia como resultado de la política de libre mercado de Rapture. Fontaine usó estas instituciones de caridad para realzar su imagen pública como oposición a Ryan, al tiempo que empleaba a los menos afortunados para los experimentos médicos. Andrew Ryan, al principio, vio en la elevación al poder de Fontaine una prueba de la oportunidad de los hombres determinados por mejorarse a sí mismos, exactamente el mismo propósito con que Rapture había sido construída. Incluso cuando el imperio de Fontaine comenzó a competir con el suyo propio, amonestó a los detractores de Fontaine, quienes se quejaban de los efectos secundarios del ADAM, para ofrecer un "producto mejor". Cuando Ryan descubrió el ejército criminal de las empresas de Fontaine, vio sus operaciones de contrabando como una seria traición a Rapture, pues sus acciones podrían haber revelado su localización a la superficie. Ryan pidió a su jefe de seguridad, Sullivan, que pusiese fin a este contrabando, empleando medidas cada vez más severas para probar su relación con Fontaine. Sientiendo que la presión de Ryan crecía, Fontaine diseñó un elaborado plan para tomar el control de la ciudad. Secretamente, adquirió el hijo no nato de Ryan y pidió a Suchong que lo envejeciese artificialmente, lavase su cerebro y entrenase al niño, Jack, para crear un asesino obediente a quien envió a la superficie como un agente durmiente. El 12 de septiembre de 1958, Fontaine fue aparentemente asesinado por los hombres de Ryan en un tiroteo. Su muerte fue una mentira, permitiendo a Fontaine escapar impune de sus crímenes y dándole a Ryan y a Rapture la falsa esperanza de que su némesis había muerto. Fontaine reemergió como Atlas, un pescador, un héroe del proletariado y un hombre de familia. Su voz original se transformó entonces, con un marcado acento irlandés. El carisma de Atlas hechizó a las masas, fingiendo ser un luchador por la libertad y entregando suministros a los pobres. Él hizo crecer el descontento de las clases bajas ciudadanas, creando un estado de guerra civil que pronto destrozó Rapture. Atlas reconstruyó su ejército con Splicers y los envió a la destrucción de la ciudad, aterrorizando a la población, destruyendo la economía de Rapture y forzando a Ryan a introducir la guerra como medida extrema. Confiando en que la victoria le entregaría el control de Rapture, Atlas finalmente se encontró atrapado, con Ryan controlando las batiesferas y a todos los Splicers por medio de unas feromonas que controlaban sus sistemas. Sin ningún otro camino, Atlas activó a su agente durmiente, Jack. BioShock Para Jack, Atlas será un guía en un extraño y peligroso ambiente. Solamente será una voz al otro lado de la radio, excepto en el pequeño momento de la muerte de su "familia". Después de la muerte de Ryan, Atlas se revelará con su verdadera personalidad, la del criminal Fontaine, y confesará que su objetivo no es simplemente controlar Rapture, sino usar la tecnología del ADAM para extender su poder a la superficie y convertirse en un magnate industrial. Una vez Jack queda libre de los efectos del control mental y su condicionamiento, finalmente mantiene un cara a cara con Fontaine en Point Prometheus. Fontaine/Atlas consigue una fuerza inhumana, como demuestra lanzando a Jack una gran estructura de hierro. Dice que nunca había probado el ADAM antes, pero ahora no tiene suficiente. Fontaine evitará luchar con Jack, encerrándose a sí mismo en la torre de Point Prometheus, y empleará una máquina para inyectarse una cantidad masiva de ADAM. Comenzará a burlarse de Jack, proclamando que nadie puede detenerle, pues es demasiado poderoso. Jack conseguirá llegar a la guarida de Fontaine/Atlas, pero este se ha convertido en una masa descomunal empleando los tres mayores poderes de los plásmidos. Cuando Atlas vuelve a la máquina, después de pelear y ser herido, Jack puede extraer de él el ADAM gracias a una de las agujas de las Little Sisters, debilitándole. Antes de que Atlas sea totalmente drenado, derrota a Jack, pero será sometido y asesinado por un ejército de Little Sisters. Ellas le clavarán repetidamente sus agujas, robándole todo el ADAM de su cuerpo. Brigid Tenenbaum ya había explicado anteriormente que el ADAM fuerza al cuerpo a una dependencia, con la progresiva degeneración mental y física, y acelera la necesidad de más ADAM. Al final, sin su ADAM, el cuerpo de Fontaine simplemente no puede sobrevivir. Estrategia de batalla Durante la batalla final, Fontaine tomará una forma (entre tres) y cambiará a otra nueva cada vez que Jack le retire ADAM gracias a la aguja que las Little Sisters le habían dado. Forma 1: fuego Es la primera forma que Fontaine toma durante la lucha. Mientras emplea la forma de fuego, será inmune a los efectos basados en calor y lanzará grandes bolas de fuego. Como ocurre con los Splicers Houdini, estas bolas pueden ser tomadas por la Telequinesis y enviada de vuelta, pero con un daño mínimo. Ocasionalmente, Fontaine va a detenerse para golpear el suelo con sus puños, enviando una onda de fuego en dirección al jugador. Forma 2: hielo Una vez que la forma de fuego es derrotada, Fontaine tomará la forma de hielo, basada en ese tipo de ataques. Su forma de hielo es inmune a todos los ataques basados en hielo y, además, lanzará orbes helados al jugador. Estos también pueden ser cogidos y lanzados, causando una pequeña oportunidad de congelarle durante un segundo. Fontaine también llamará a bots de seguridad para que ataquen al jugador. Además, enviará ondas de hielo al jugador en esta forma. Forma 3: relámpago Esta es la última y más poderosa forma de Fontaine. En la forma de relámpago, toma ataques eléctricos y lanza orbes de electricidad y ondas eléctricas al jugador con una velocidad mucho mayor que en sus anteriores formas. También puede enviar a una unidad de Splicers contra el jugador. Los orbes pueden ser tomados y lanzados contra él mediante Telequinesis. Preparación para la batalla # Mientras permanezcas en Proving Grounds, toma la aguja de la Little Sister a la derecha del ascensor. Hazlo antes de intentar nada más, pues existe la posibilidad de causar un error, en cuyo caso la Little Sister no sostendrá ninguna aguja. # Antes de guardar, asegúrate de que todas las armas están totalmente llenas de munición. Si no tienes mucha munición o dinero, busca y mata a Splicers y Big Daddies en los niveles previos. # Selecciona los siguienes Plásmidos: Security Bulleye, Target Dummy, Incinerate, Winter Blast y Telekinesis. # Selecciona la munición anti-persona para la pistola y la ametralladora, los cartuchos eléctricos para la escopeta, minas de proximidad para el lanzagranadas, gel eléctrico para el lanzador químico y pernos de trampas para la ballesta. # Selecciona Human Inferno 1 y 2, Electric Flesh 1 y 2 y ambos tónicos Frozen Field. Reemplaza cualquier otro con un tónico de combate, como Natural Camouflage, por ejemplo (útil para evadir a los bots y los Splicer). # Guarda antes de entrar en el ascensor y entrar. # Cuando Fontaine esté en la máquina de ADAM, coloca trampas y hackea la Health Station. Solamente saldrá de la máquina cuando el jugador le clave la aguja por primera vez, lo que da un tiempo amplio para preparar el entorno. Después de iniciar la batalla, Fontaine dejará la máquina una vez haya pasado un determinado tiempo. Trampas * Traques de gas. * Tambores de acero. * Gasolina en el suelo emplazada en lugares aleatorios. * Minas de proximidad. * Trampas eléctricas. * Un charco de agua en el fondo (puede emplearse munición eléctrica). Colocación * Cuando Fontaine lanza al suelo a Jack y salta al suelo, colocar minas de proximidad y tanques de gas justo al final de las escaleras frente a Fontaine. * Colocar minas de proximidad y latas de gas cerca de los charcos de gasolina, y estar atento para evitar esas áreas cuando se luche con Fontaine. * Colocar trampas eléctricas en los lados del escenario para parar a los Splicers que se aproximen. Luchar contra Fontaine # Después de colocar las trampas, cambia de las minas de proximidad a las generadoras de calor y emplea virotes incendiarios en la ballesta. # Ve hacia Fontaine y extrae su ADAM con la aguja. Se levantará y lanzará a Jack de vuelta al ascensor. Si el jugador ha colocado las trampas correctamente, perderá toda su salud después de saltar desde las escaleras. # Si continúa vivo, golpéale con los cartuchos eléctricos de la escopeta o con el lanzagranadas. # Una vez que caiga, cúrate si es necesario y extrae su ADAM de nuevo. En el momento en que escuches llegar los bots de seguridad, utiliza Bulleye sobre Fontaine. Después, cambia a Incinerate y hazle arder. # Utiliza todo el gel eléctrico del lanzador químico si es necesario. Si no tienes munición, acaba con él con los virotes incendiarios de la ballesta o usa la telequinesis para reflejar sus ataques elementales contra él. Las Little Sisters dejarán munición junto a ti por uno de sus ventanucos para que la tomes sin correr riesgos. # Cúrate de nuevo y toma su ADAM una vez más. De nuevo, los bots vendrán, así que emplea de nuevo Security Bulleye. # Usa el lanzagranadas y la ballesta contra él. Congélalo con Winter Blast si lo encuentras difícil de derrotar. Si has usado Electric Flesh 2, sus ataques eléctricos no deberían suponer un gran daño. Utiliza Target Dummy si eres atacado. # Drena el ADAM de Fontaine por última vez y disfruta de la escena final. BioShock 2 Incluso con Frank Fontaine muerto, su negocio de Fontaine Futuristics está presente en un nivel de BioShock 2''y nos ha dejado varios diarios de audio que el 'Sujeto Delta' encontrará en su camino por Rapture. El jugador puede explorar la oficina de Fontaine, donde hay un audio diario llamado ''"Adiós a Fontaine" donde revela sus planes de adoptar la personalidad de Atlas. En la oficina hay un gran retrato en una de las paredes de un hombre, que es Fontaine, en pie junto a una mujer y un niño pequeño. La imagen se titula "La Familia Fontaine", pero no está claro quiénes pueden ser las personas que le acopañan, pues el mismo Fontaine confesó a Jack que nunca había tenido una mujer o un hijo. BioShock 2 Multijugador de: en:Frank Fontainefr: Categoría:PersonajesCategoría:Personajes de BioShock Es posible encontrar la suite del ático de Fontaine en la versión multijugador, en Mercury Suites. Además, es mencionado en varias ocasiones en escenas de carga por el editor del Rapture Standard y otros personajes, incluyendo a Sullivan y Bill McDonagh. Panteón Marino Episodio 1 En el contenido descargable de BioShock Infinite, Fontaine es el objeto de una acalorada discusión entre varios ciudadanos de Rapture, incluso durante el Año Nuevo. Él es el foco de la película Tomando la marcha de Fontaine" en el Need to Know Theater, donde se condenan sus negocios y prácticas criminales, se explica su reciente muerte y la razón por la que Ryan está ahora ocupando la dirección de su compañía, Fontaine Futuristics. La pequeña película es una vista del cadáver de Fontaine después del tiroteo. La mayoría del juego tiene lugar en la tienda por departamentos de Frank Fontaine. Se descubre que Fontaine escribió al menos un libro: "No dejes que los bastardos te vean sudar" que es un best-seller en la librería. Episodio 2 No se sabía hasta este episodio que Fontaine, como Atlas, fue encarcelado en su tienda con varios de sus empleados capturados después del tiroteo. Los reclusos encontraron allí a Elizabeth inconsciente y capturaron a Sally. Atlas ordenó a sus hombres que matasen a Elizabeth, pero ella lo convenció de que podría devolverles Rapture y llegaron a un acuerdo para salvar su vida y la de Sally. Atlas era escéptico, pero llegó a un acuerdo cuando ella proclamó que era la asistente de laboratorio de Suchong. Le dio una radio para mantenerse en contacto. Durante la exploración de Manta Ray Lounge, Elizabeth descubrió la habitación del pánico secreta de Fontaine, que contenía muchas de sus disfraces, incluyendo el disfraz de hombre chino. Uno de sus audio diarios es una grabación de Fontaine quejándose a Suchong acerca de que los Plásmidos bebidos cuestan más ADAM que los inyectables y que era un concepto poco práctico. Personalidad En las grabaciones de audio, Fontaine se nos presenta como un criminal inteligente e ingenioso que opera un grupo de contrabandistas en Rapture y repetidamente estando "donde las pruebas no están". Toma ventaja de la teórica no existencia de policía en Rapture y el medio ambiente. Fontaine aparece como un psicópata despiadado, explotador y manipulador a que muchos de los criminales de los bajos fondos de Rapture temen. Él controla su contrabando y a los miembros de su banda mediante el miedo y la coacción. Un rasgo destacado de Fontaine dentro de los juegos es su capacidad para disfrazarse y adoptar acentos casi a la perfección. Disfrazado como Atlas, Jack no cree el engaño ni siquiera tras escuchar la voz de Fontaine a través de la radio. Fontaine se adaptó a las situaciones que se le presentaron correctamente sin delatarse. En Burial at Sea: Episode 2, excepto cuando realmente es empujado al límite, él mantiene su personaje de Atlas durante la historia. Audio Diarios BioShock: * Kraut Scientist (Smuggler's Hideout). * Sad Saps (Olympus Heights). * The Longest Con (Apollo Square). BioShock 2: * An Empty Niche (Siren Alley). * Falling Into Place (Dionysus Park). * Goodbye to Fontaine (Fontaine Futuristics). Burial at Sea - Episodio 2: * You Stupid Bastard * Product Recall en:Frank Fontaine de:Frank Fontaine fr:Frank Fontaine fi:Frank Fontaine ru:Фрэнк Фонтейн Categoría:Personajes